Of Tears and Mistakes
by midnightsky0612
Summary: *SPOILERS OF THE NEW SEASON OF RTTE SO DON'T READ UNLESS YOU SEEN THEM OR WANT SPOILERS* Being a leader has the ups and downs, the victories and losses. When it comes to defeat, how will Hiccup get through that? Nothing a certain father can't help with.


**WARNING WARNING SPOILER ALERT OF SERIES IN THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED THOSE 13 EPISODES AND REFUSED TO READ THE WARNING IN THE DESCRIPTION.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Hey guys yes i know that this is totally not an update for any story i've written but after i watched those thirteen episodes of RTTE i just had to make this story too! Based off the aftermath of Maces and Talons since i can see the obvious anger Hiccup is has for one of his mistakes well the very big one at the end but that episode was so awesome regardless of how dreamworks ended it so here is my one shot.**

 **P.S This will have Hicstrid, and Hiccup/Stoick father/son moments so enjoy ;) This might just end up being a chapter or two**

 **So those of you who still won't head my warning you will be showered with spoilers for sure**

...

* * *

The battle with Viggo and the dragon hunters was one none of the riders could forget, not even if they got Gothi to use her hypnosis to make get rid of that memory, hit their heads a hundred times or even use a changewing to do the hypnotizing.

Hiccup especially cannot forget this failure no matter the options, he allowed the riders to get into danger, he let his guard down and not only got himself and Toothless to get paralyzed by the flightmare but Viggo managed to take the Dragon Eye and escape. Thank gods the flightmare was freed and that Heather and Windshear were able to escape from the imprisonment she was in but that he had no idea how she escaped in the first place! But that doesn't make Hiccup feel any better since Heather, Windshear, and the flightmare managed to escape by sheer luck, however Viggo and the dragon hunters are long gone until they find a clue about their whereabouts!

The riders have no idea where Heather went, but they hoped she was safe somewhere out in the archipelago as they flew back to Dragon's Edge to get some rest so that they can begin cleaning up the place the next morning. Hiccup flew on Toothless to every rider's hut to make sure they were sleeping safe and soundly before he went to his own hut, unaware that Astrid was pretending to sleep along with Stormfly. Once the two were out of listening range, Astrid got up as she signaled Stormfly to follow as they flew quietly to Hiccup's hut to see if he was going to sleep at all.

"Stormfly be as quiet as you can," Astrid whispered, as they landed quietly the moment Hiccup and Toothless entered their hut but when she took a peek inside she caught one of the two not sleeping. After Hiccup said goodnight to Toothless who was done warming his rock bed, and once the nightfury was sleeping, the viking was sitting on his chair not even bothering to try to sleep. She could hear him mutter under his breath to himself with anger and guilt. "You useless idiot...How could you just let this happen? You should have been more quick, more smarter more...Useful..." Astrid was about to enter but then she saw Hiccup's face get full of anger as he looked at his desk full of ideas then shoved them all to the floor with frustration then punched the wall. "Useless..." Hiccup whispered to himself. "So stupid how could you let yourself get manipulated like that? You let everyone down...How could you let the dragons down..."

 _Go talk to him, maybe he'll feel better after listening to you,_ Astrid's thoughts suggested but she knew she tried doing that back at the island of dragon hunters however in her gut she knew that nothing her lips spit out will make a difference but she knew that it was better to try than not at all. "Hiccup, you didn't let us down," Not what she had in mind but she at least caught his attention when she came in since he yelped in surprise and fell to the floor.

"D-Down?" Hiccup gasped, getting himself up while trying to reassure Astrid even though his mind was consumed by questions. "Who said anything about letting you down? I know I didn't, so yeah there's nothing of that at all. A-A-And by the way, weren't you asleep? What are you doing here in the middle of the night at this hour?"

"Checking up on you to see if you're going to bed and from the looks of the mess on the floor and the dented wall, you're not," Astrid replied, then approaching Hiccup, placing her arm on his shoulder to show support. "You know you shouldn't put yourself down like this, we all make mistakes."

"I know I told you guys that," Hiccup sighed. "And the mess,eh it's just some bad ideas of the dragon flight suite revisions."

"Hiccup, I know you're still angry about what happened, want to talk about it?"

"About what Astrid, I have no idea what you're talking about..There's really nothing to talk about." Hiccup gently shoved the supportive hand away as he led her out the door. "Look I'm fine alright, it's just that paralyzing mist from the flightmare, it's really making my head get a little dizzy so why don't you just go back to your hut get a good night's sleep. There's nothing to worry about so goodnight." With that she was out and with the door slammed inf ront of her face but she signaled Stormfly to fly off, making Hiccup think she left as she leaned closer to the door to listen to Hiccup scold himself harshly again.

 _He's not going to listen to me_ , Astrid sighed, pulling back but she could still hear Hiccup's whispers. _Gods why does Hiccup have to be so hard on himself, we all mess up and he even admitted to not being perfect so why is he upset with himself?_ That was when it hit her hard. _Of course, despite it being three years, Hiccup must still feel the need to prove himself to us, after the way we used to treat him._ She walked her way back to her hut, not sure what to do until a terror flew in her hut to find food and that was when an idea came. _If I can't convince Hiccup that he shouldn't be so hard on himself, then I'm really going to need some help from someone who really knew him the moment he opened his eyes in this world!_ She grabbed a piece of paper then began to write as fast as she could until she finally finished and attached it to the terror as she sent it off outside.

The moment the terror was gone in the night sky, Astrid turned to where Hiccup's hut was where the noise continued but not loud enough to walk anyone at all. _I really hope the person I sent for will come here soon, I can't help Hiccup by myself..._ With that she went in her hut to get some sleep, still worried for Hiccup.

Meanwhile Hiccup was finally done stomping on his papers of inventions and denting the wall before going up to his bed but his eyes wouldn't close, sleep wasn't coming his way. He knew that he wasn't going to get any rest tonight, none at all. Probably not even for the rest of the week.

 _ **BY THE END OF THE WEEK (IN MORNING)...**_

"Urgh! Do we still really have to clean EVERYTHING up!?" Snotlout groaned, still stretching himself to stay awake only to see Hiccup and Toothless flying ahead with materials to get the edge back on its feet then landed to explain.

"Yes we do Snotlout," Hiccup replied, he didn't see how Astrid and Fishlegs's eyes were narrowing to the dark bags under Hiccup's eyes which gave them some clue that their leader didn't sleep at all! "The hunters made a mess everywhere, we need to make sure that the edge is fixed up, secured and better prepared in case the hunters decide to come back for the dragons."

"You mean after they figure out a way to use the Dragon-OUCH!" Tuffnut yelped the moment Ruffnut punched his face to keep him quiet about the loss of the Dragon Eye but the male twin didn't seem to get the message. "Such violence woman, I was going to say that once they use the Dragon Eye it'll take a while for them to come here I mean they'll be so busy using it to track and capture- **YOUCH!** " This time Astrid punched him hard enough to fall on the ground, she could see how tense Hiccup got at the mention of that just by how tight his fists got.

Hiccup did notice Astrid's observing eyes as he released his fists in a calm matter as he reassured the team. "I know what will happen if the hunters use the Dragon Eye, but right now we need to finish fixing up the place, putting new watchtowers up and then figure out someway to protect the dragons out there..." His voice was shaky and before he could say anything else Astrid interrupted with concern. "I agree but I think the rest of us can handle the fix up from here while _you_ should go try to catch up on some sleep because no offence Hiccup, you look terrible."

"Why thank you for pointing out my appearance Astrid, but don't worry about me I'll try to get some sleep tonight but right now I gotta go check on the dragons in the forest, see if they weren't caught in any traps the hunters might have set up," With that, Hiccup headed towards the forest while Toothless was going to follow him but he was stopped when Hiccup shook his head, signaling the nightfury to stay. "Alone bud; again."

The moment he was gone, Astrid took a spyglass out to look a the horizon again for the past week while she gently petted the concern nightfury who needed some comfort for a bit until Fishlegs cleared his throat to ask."Um Astrid exactly what are looking out there for? The hunters aren't coming back now."

"I know, I'm just checking to see of the reinforcements are actually coming," Was all she answered until the teens saw her grin with delight, putting the spyglass away as she cheered, "Yes! Finally."

Before anyone could question her sanity, they looked out to see several familiar figures approach them as fast as they could which resulted all of them to cheer and wave to none other than: Astrid's A team, Gobber, and Stoick. The moment the group landed, Stoick was the first to mount off his dragon as quick as he could, holding the message he has in his hands as he approached Astrid with an explanation. "Sorry we took so long lass, Berk had a pack of wild nadders on the loose for a week until we finally found a way to keep them out of trouble if Spitelout would have stopped waving an axe at them. So how is everyone, was there any injuries in that surge you had with the hunters?"

"Wait hold on, what's going on Astrid?" Snotlout demanded, which Astrid was kinda glad to answer with half the truth. "I sent a terror to Berk, explaining everything that happened and how we could use some help tidying up the place.. And Stoick there wasn't any injuries in the battle, our base is just racked." _Mostly Stoick, you have to help me help Hiccup..._

"Then what are we waiting for, come along fellow riders we have a lot to do," Tuffnut waved towards the group as they headed out, as Astrid whispered the other half of the truth to Fishlegs, telling him to explain this to the others when they're far off. Only she, and Stoick stayed behind with their dragons and Toothless who was being petted by the chief after whimpering with concern for Hiccup.

"I've read the rest of that message," Stoick began, placing his hand on Astrid's shoulder. "Do you have any idea where Hiccup might be right now?"

* * *

 ** _CHOP! CHOP! CHOP! CHOP!_**

"URGHH! Why can't I get over it!?" Hiccup yelled with frustration, using a random axe he found to chop and slice through a tree's bark. "I had so many options, why didn't I see that coming!?" His voice raised in volume as he became more aggressive with the axe towards the tree."IDIOT! WHY AM I SUCH AN IDIOT!" He swung the weapon more deeper and harder in the wood.

 ** _CHOP! CHOP! CHOP! CHOP!_**

"It's! **_CHOP!_ ** All! ** _CHOP!_ ** My! **_CHOP!_ ** Fault! **_CHOP_!"**

"I wouldn't describe my son as an idiot Hiccup. And it'll really be your fault if that tree you're abusing tumbles over." A voice interrupted, causing Hiccup to get tense and turn around with the axe still in his hands until he realized who was talking right behind him.

"Dad!?" He could see his father stand there but Skullcrusher was no where in sight. "How!? When!?"

"Astrid sent airmail for me and her team to come here to help with the repairs but more importantly for me to come check up on you," Stoick explained, approaching his son while gently removing the axe from the teen's fragile hands. "I heard what happened between you and that Viggo person, the loss of the dragon eye and the fact that you didn't sleep at all this week. Want to talk about it?"

"W-What's there to talk about?" Hiccup stumbled on his words, hoping his excuse he used on Astrid would work on his father. "I screwed up, again... But we're going to get the dragon eye back so I don't see why you're asking-"

"There's more to that son," Stoick interrupted. "You were outsmarted, your enemy has the very thing you were supposed to protect, you were truly defeated with no option to fix that. You were lucky to have Heather and the flightmare escape with their lives intact but out of pure luck. Your enemy was just a step ahead of you and now you are angry with yourself, so angry that you can't even get a wink of sleep." He could see Hiccup beginning to shake, fists and teeth clenched tightly with eyes shut tight. "Son you can tell me, you don't have to suffer through this alone just talk to me about it. I'm hear to listen, you need to let it out son but this time not alone or with an axe."

Hiccup's shaking couldn't stop as he was taking short breaths of frustration before turning around towards the scarred tree and brought his mighty hammer fist upon it, punching it so hard that the dent was inches deeper as he let out a loud cry of anger and frustration ( _think the same way he screamed in that episode but more tense and louder)_. " **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Before he could allow his father to say anything, Hiccup could feel hot tears begin to form as he yelled with fury and disappointment with himself. "I SHOULD HAVE SEEN IT COMING DAD! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN WHAT VIGGO WAS PLANNING! I COULD HAVE GOTTEN THE FLIGHTMARE KILLED! HEATHER, MY FRIENDS, ASTRID, AND TOOTHLESS! I COULD HAVE GOTTEN EVERYONE KILLED! WHO AM I KIDDING, IF VIGGO UNLOCKS THE DRAGON EYE THEN DRAGONS WILL GET CAPTURED OR WORSE!" At that point his continuous punches toward the tree slowly ceased as he slid down on his knees trying to hold in his sobs but it was hard. "I failed everyone, I failed the dragons...I'm a poor excuse of a leader if I can't even handle this! I'm a failure! I-I'm so sorry dad! I let you down again, I'm not even a worthy son to you!"

At that point tears were falling but before the teen could wipe them off, he felt his father gently bringing him in a tight embrace so he just allowed the tears of anger fall on his beard. Stoick held in his hurt when he heard Hiccup say that, right now he had give reassurance to his son."Trust me Hiccup, I know how it feels to suffer a heavy defeat against foes who were more prepared than you were or when the unexpected just appear out of nowhere and the next thing you know you're on your knees with defeat as your enemy flies off." Stoick whispered, as memories of his own failures came flooding in his thought. "Hiccup, no leader in the history of vikings was perfect and will ever be victorious in every battle, there's always a foe who will outsmart you. You're not a failure son, you never let me down and you are a worthy son to me! You just have to get through this defeat and learn from this experience, that way when next time comes, you'll be more ready."

"How do you know?" Hiccup mumbled, unable to believe his father's words. "How can you be sure that I'll be ready when that next time comes?"

"That's for you to decided son," Stoick answered, using his large hand to gently wipe the tears away from his son's forest green eyes. "Only you have to strength to stand up from your defeat and move on. Also, you are Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, my son and your mother's son, and I know you'll be ready. But sometimes it's always good to have your friends and family to help you to remain standing." With that he released himself from the embrace, getting up on his feet as he he held his hand out for Hiccup, who slowly reached his hand out to accept the assistance after sniffling a bit.

Once both hands got in contact, Stoick brought Hiccup up, gently patting his back as he said one more piece of advice. "Remember son, there will be victories, there will be losses, but what's important is that you learn from them and that it's okay to have a shoulder to cry on." All Hiccup could do was nod, his eyes were red and puffy from the tears until he smiled a little. "Your right...Thanks dad, I don't know where I'll be without you..."

Stoick happily returned the smile but before he could suggest on going back to the base, the teen walked forward to him and then slowly fell on top of the father's shoulders as he suddenly released soft snores. The father chuckled softy, caressing his son's auburn hair with gentleness feeling some relief that despite the tight situation the teens were with the hunters, his son was able to open his feelings out and finally get a well deserved rest.

He knew his son will be able to retrieve the dragon eye, defeat the hunters, and bring more peace, he knew that his son was destined for greatness. _Yes son, I know you'll be a fine leader for Berk, and the dragons of the world..._

* * *

 **Yeah so that's the end of this one-shot. Okay this might seem rushed and cheesy but hey I made a vow to make any hiccup/stoick father-son moments be very emotional and with meaning. And honestly i'm sure most of you can't see this happening but we all have our own points of view, i just make more wonderful memories for hiccup of his awesome father.**

 **Hoped you enjoyed this and see yeah at the other stories**


End file.
